thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanna Pearson
Status: Needs renovation Vanna Pearson (formerly Vanna Pearson-Renault) is a female victor originally from District 15, but lives in District 9. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. More Information Birthday: August 10th Family: *Dexter Renault (father) *Clarice Pearson (mother, deceased) *Mercury Pearson-Renault (elder brother) '''Home: '''District 15 (birthplace, formerly), District 9 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Factory worker (grain processing) '''Usual affiliation: '''Dexter Renault (formerly), Mercury Pearson-Renault (formerly), Norcarena '''Usual alliance: '''Either with the Anti-Careers or a trustworthy alliance. '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Vanna was the only daughter and youngest child born to Dexter Renault, a former doctor, and Clarice Pearson, as well as the younger sister of Mercury Pearson-Renault, who was two years older than her. She had been born as Vanna Pearson-Renault. Somebody with no knowledge of what truly happened would believe that Clarice died days after Vanna's birth, presumably from complications from childbirth (which is ironic considering that the family lived in District 15, the district of medicine). However, that was not the case. It was something much more sinister. She had been the victim of a serial killer. That serial killer? Her own husband. Dexter was a serial killer who targeted the women of the district. He gained pleasure from killing and wondered what it'd be like to kill somebody closer to home. That somebody turned out to be Clarice in the end. Vanna and Mercury grew up under the belief that their mother had died from childbirth. The little girl was close to her brother, but not her father. As she grew, Vanna became more suspicious of her father, not trusting him whatsoever. She didn't fall for the "loving father" act. Eventually, at the age of 14, she browsed through family documents and files until she found journals which Dexter kept. Reading these documents and files, she discovered everything that her father had done (including the murder of her mother). This released a sudden surge of mixed emotions in her. Mercury, catching Vanna browsing through these files, attacked her, tied her up and made her swear not to tell anyone, thus causing her to discover that Mercury, who she trusted, had helped Dexter cover up the murders. She somehow successfully attempted to escape the family home, vowing to bring her evil father and brother to justice. She was now a threat to the duo. Realising that she could no longer be in District 15, Vanna changed her name from Vanna Pearson-Renault to Vanna Pearson and travelled to District 9. She was quickly taken in by a comical grain processing factory worker called Norcarena. Vanna got a job at the same factory and did some hours of work. But money, although something which she desperately lacked, wasn't the biggest issue, power was. Personality Vanna is a girl who considers her own wellbeing and safety her main priority. She's selfish, but not incredibly. She doesn't care much for people, but will be straightforward and co-operative with them. Only those who prove themselves loyal to her end up being cared about by her. To those people, she will be kind and loyal in return. She's also a person who relies heavily on her instincts. After discovering the truth about her father and her brother's help in covering up the crimes committed by their father, Vanna is determined to bring them to justice, a major decision that was influenced by her instincts. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Stamina, speed, tree climbing, plant knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Hand to hand combat, physically weak, weaponry (anything other than the dagger) Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Fate TBA once Mercury is retired. Notable relationships '''Mercury and Dexter: '''Vanna despises her brother and father. She's disgusted to even be related to them. As stated before, she wants to bring them to justice and deliver the punishment to them that they deserve. But she has little to none of what's required to do so. Family Dexter renault.png|Dexter Renault, father Mercury pearson-renault.png|Mercury Pearson-Renault, brother Gallery Trivia * She is Billie's sixth victor. Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes